Love A Little Stronger
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Corey is just a regular girl. She's best friends with John Cena. When she meets Randy sparks fly. But when Randy finds out who her father is will their fire be put out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Teresa. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 1**

John Cena walked into his living room and smiled at the sight he saw. His best friend Corey Callaway was dancing around cleaning. He noticed her attire and shook his head. She was wearing one of his older WWE shirts that was camouflage and said you can't see me along with a pair of khaki Capri's. Her long reddish brown hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. He walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Corey turned around and smiled as she saw him.

"Felix!"

"Hey CC."

Corey ran and jumped into his arms and laughed as he spun her around.

"So how long ya here?"

"Why are you cleanin?"

"I asked my question first."

"So?"

Corey playfully punched his shoulder.

"I'm here for a few minutes. I gotta run over to Bass Camp to meet with 7L, Esoteric, The Freakas, Trademarc, and DJ Chaos."

"Ok. And I'm cleanin cause some dude left a message on your machine sayin he was comin to visit."

"What guy?"

"I don't know. I didn't listen to it all. By the time I stopped the vacuum cleaner all the guy said was I'll see you soon at your house."

John nodded and walked over to his answering machine. He pressed the play button and listened to the message.

_"Hey man it's Orton. Got your message about visiting. I hope it's ok if I come now cause I'm fixin to board the plane as I speak. I got something I need your advice on. See you when I get to your house."_

John sighed in frustration. Randy was on his way here, but John wouldn't be here.

"CC how long are you gonna be here?"

"For another hour or two cause I got some of your laundry goin. Why?"

"The guy on the message was my friend Randy Orton. He's on his way here. If you're still here when he gets here bring him over to Bass Camp with you later."

"How'd you know I'd be goin there when I finished here?"

"Cause Trademarc is there."

Corey hit John in the back of the head as she walked by him. She'd never met Randy officially since him and her dad were on two different shows, but she knew of him. She'd thought he was hot and seemed like an ok guy, but didn't know how he'd feel about her since him and her dad were rivalries in the WWE.

"Ok I'll do that. But you so owe me."

"Why?"

"You just do…"

John nodded and then noticed a diaper bag next to the couch.

"Hey who's bag?"

"Marc's son CJ. I've got him in the portable crib upstairs. I gotta take him with me to Bass Camp…that's why I'm originally goin there. Leslie was supposed to be watchin him this morning for Marc but the people doin that job interview for her moved it to today, so she dropped him off here. I'm takin him to Marc later."

John nodded, kissed her cheek, and left. An hour and a half later Corey was loading everything up in her Chevrolet Tahoe when she heard another car pulling up. Randy Orton pulled up in John's driveway and noticed a woman wearing a black zip up hoodie, a white tank top, baggy black sweat pants, black flip flops, and a Chain Gang hat loading up a vehicle. He smiled as he watched her bending over to pick up a bag.

"So what'd he do to screw up?"

Corey turned around confused and looked at the man standing in front of her. He was wearing a black tank top, khaki cargo shorts, and black flip-flops. She noticed his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses.

"What'd who do to screw up?"

"Cena…he's got a girl packing her stuff into her vehicle. Makes me think he did something to screw up."

Corey couldn't help but start laughing. She quickly stopped when she noticed she'd offended him.

"Ok first off if he did something to screw up his ass would get handed to him. You must be Randy."

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you. I'm John's friend Corey...keyword there friend."

Randy shook her hand and Corey blushed at the smirk on his face, as he once again looked her over.

"Why don't you come inside?"

Randy nodded and grabbed his bag from the trunk of the rental car. He felt stupid after he found out the woman he thought was a now ex of John's was only one of his best friends. He followed her inside and admired her backside once again. She led him to the guest room and noticed how the smirk on his face vanished. He was staring at the baby confused. Corey walked over and picked up the baby who'd begun crying. She began to softly sing close to his ear and Randy watched in amazement as the baby soon stopped crying. After placing the pacifier back in the baby's mouth, Corey looked at Randy.

"Randy this is John's cousin's son Christopher James…or as we call him CJ."

Randy smiled as the little baby wrapped his hand around Randy's index finger.

"I've been ordered to bring you with me to Bass Camp. John's there with the guys."

"Do you live here with John?"

"Hell no. I come clean, cook, and do his laundry sometimes if he's got too busy of a schedule. Plus he's having a barbecue tomorrow so he called me after the show yesterday and begged me to come clean and stuff. Although I think he forgot that earlier when he showed up."

Randy nodded knowing that was John sometimes.

"Is there anything I can carry to your car?"

"Can you fold up that crib and take it out there?"

"Sure."

As Randy bent over a little to fold up the crib, Corey pulled a page out of Randy's book and admired his body.

'Damn…'

After loading up the vehicle, locking up John's house, and buckling CJ in his car seat Randy and Corey left to go to Bass Camp. When they got there Corey got out and went to get CJ out of his car seat. When she was leaning in Randy noticed she had a tattoo on the small of her back. He couldn't quite see what it was, so he asked her.

"Since I've kinda got my hands full with CJ you'll have to look for yourself."

Randy smirked and Corey could just bet that behind his sunglasses his eyes were sparkling with mischief. Randy pulled up the bottom of her shirt and still wasn't able to see all of it. He placed a hand above the waistband of her pants and lightly pulled down a little. He finally was able to see all of her tattoo. While Randy was glancing at her tattoo, which consisted of yellow roses with stems twisted into the letters CC, Corey was praying her heartbeat would slow down. As soon as he'd placed his hands on her back to pull up her shirt, her heart beet had increased.

"Wow. That's nice. Any others?"

"Thanks my dad took me to get them. Yeah there's another one but you'll have to wait until my arms are free."

"Why?"

"Cause it's on my shoulder and I can't pull my shirt down to show you."

Randy smirked and walked up right behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other free hand to pull at the sleeve of her hoodie. He then pulled down the strap of her tank top to see a small tattoo of a blue moon and a yellow star that wore a smile. He traced it with the tips of his fingers just as he'd done to the one on her back. He didn't know what overcame him. He was never like this with a woman. Sure his wrestling character was cocky, but the real Randy wasn't really like that.

"What the fuck?"

Inside Bass Camp John turned his head when he heard his cousin Marc's question.

"What?"

"That…"

John got up and looked out the window his friend was staring out of. He noticed Corey, CJ, and Randy in the parking lot. He looked at Marc and noticed an angry and jealous look on his friend's face.

'For someone who doesn't like CC he sure does look jealous.'

Soon Randy, Corey, and CJ entered Bass Camp and went right into where everyone was. The guys greeted the two adults and Corey walked over to John and Marc.

"Hey runt."

Corey hit Marc in the back of the head and then handed him CJ. She told him thatLeslie said she'd be there in twenty minutes to pick him up.

"Hey CC, you and Randy get along ok?"

Corey looked at Randy and saw he was looking at her with a confused and shocked look.

"Wait this is little CC?"

Corey looked at John and began to wonder what he'd told Randy. She then noticed the way he was looking at her and Randy and it began to come together. This had all been one huge setup. She knew he must've been planning this since she'd told him she thought Randy was hot and how she loved his tattoos.

"Was I not what you were expecting Randy?"

Randy sat down on the couch next to her and shook his head smiling.

"John just kept saying his little CC. I was expecting a little child…not a young woman."

"You worded that nicely. Good job."

An hour later while the guys were all laying down a few tracks, Corey began to get tired. Randy noticed and placed his arm behind her on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Teresa. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 2**

"You can use my shoulder if you want."

"Ya sure?"

Randy placed his hand on the side of her head and guided it to his shoulder. Corey smiled up at him and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Randy."

John was watching Chaos and Marc talk about the track when he noticed Marc wasn't even looking at Chaos. He was watching Corey and Randy. When Chaos walked out of the sound booth into the room where everyone else was, John turned to Marc.

"Man what's up with you?"

"What are ya talkin' bout?"

"I thought you didn't like CC."

"I don't."

"Then why is it if looks could kill Orton would be six feet under?"

"He's not her type."

John let out a laugh and then seriously looked at Marc.

"Ok number one…he's exactly her type. You're the first guy she was interested in that wasn't her normal type. You told her you didn't like her like that. She has every right to find someone else. I don't know what she's done to him in the few short hours that CC's known Randy, but he's never been all touchy affectionate like he is with her right now if it wasn't required in the script. You're my boy and all and we're cousins, but she's like my little sister. You hurt her enough when you told her she was just like a little sister to you…don't hurt her by fuckin up any chance he and her have aight?"

"Yeah man."

John walked over to where Corey sat with Randy. He noticed Corey was sleeping and looked at his friend.

"Dude what's goin on?"

"I got your message about the barbecue. I was only gonna come for a day or two for that…but I really need your advice on something."

"No prob man. You know you're more than welcome at my house. CC's got some extra space at hers too."

Randy nodded and looked down at the sleeping woman. He'd always been a little nervous or shy around woman. When he had a girlfriend he wasn't really into the whole public affection displays. For some reason though he couldn't stop being affectionate with Corey and he'd only known her a few hours.

"You like her don't you?"

"I don't know her."

"You know enough…"

Randy looked at John.

"Man I don't know enough to ask her out."

"She'd give you a chance if ya asked ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Did you ride with her or did you drive your rental?"

"Rode with her."

"I'm done here. Ya think you can carry her out to her car? Is your shoulder ok for that?"

"Yeah it's fine. Doc's already cleared me to wrestle."

John nodded and watched as Randy carefully lifted Corey up as to not wake her. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest. John saw the smile that Randy tried to hide. John got the keys out of her purse, told his friends bye, and followed Randy outside. He unlocked Corey's car and opened the passenger side door for Randy. After buckling her seatbelt, Randy took the keys from John.

"Dude I don't know where she lives…"

"Follow me. Her house is down the street from mine. We'll stop at her house first and then go to mine."

Randy nodded and followed John's car. When they reached Corey's house, Randy picked her up and followed John into her house.

"Can you make it up the stairs?"

"Yeah where's her room?"

"Up the stairs and it's the last door on the right."

Randy nodded and carried Corey into her room. He set her down on the window seat so he could pull the covers back on her bed. He had to admit he liked the black comforter and red silk sheets on her bed. He then took off her flip-flops, the Chain Gang hat, and her zip up hoodie that she wore. He picked her up again and placed her under the covers. He was going to leave the covers pulled down, but he noticed she had it really cold in her room. He pulled the covers up over her body and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Corey…"

John hurried to get back downstairs before Randy saw him standing in the doorway. Randy closed Corey's bedroom door and met John by the front door.

"Ready?"

"Ready…"

The next morning Corey woke up to the ringing of her house phone. She rolled over and picked up the cordless phone, pressing the talk button.

"Yeah?"

"Morning sunshine."

"What the fuck do ya want Felix?"

"What time ya comin over for the barbecue?"

"What time ya startin?"

"In two hours."

Corey looked at the clock on her nightstand and groaned when it read ten am.

"I'll be over as soon as I'm dressed."

"Ok bye CC."

"Bye Felix."

It was then Corey realized she was in her bed in her room. The last thing she remembered was being at Bass Camp and Randy offering his shoulder as a pillow. When she went to get out of bed she noticed a small note on her dresser.

Corey,

Didn't want to wake you to leave the studio so I carried you to the car and then put you to bed. Don't worry you didn't snore or talk in your sleep. See you at John's later.

Randy

PS – You look beautiful when you're sleeping…and when you're awake.

Corey just looked at the note and soon a smile appeared on her face. Oh what a day today would be. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a few things. Just as she was getting frustrated trying to figure out what outfit to wear, she heard her best friend Teresa's voice.

"In here Reese!"

Teresa Jacobs walked up the stairs and headed into Corey's room. Corey looked at her friend stressed. Teresa and Corey had met at a show while Teresa was visiting her dad who was known as Kane and Corey was visiting her dad who was known as The Undertaker. They'd been best friends ever since. Teresa was the only female that she was friends with.

"What's up Core?"

"I don't know what to wear to Felix's barbecue."

"Since when have you…oh wait that's right Randy Orton is here."

"How'd you know that?"

"John called me this morning."

"You two need to hook up already."

"Try telling him that."

"Ok…"

Teresa looked at Corey and shook her head in disbelief.

"It ain't that easy Core."

"Do you see who you're talking to? I'm one of the very few he actually really listens to and actually trusts and believes. If he likes you the way I think he does…it's that easy."

Teresa again shook her head and then listened in as Corey told her what happened the previous day. After reading the note Randy had left, Teresa looked over Corey's clothing options. Corey had placed a pair of dark blue jeans down on her bed. Next to the jeans was three different shirts with smart aleck naughty comments on them.

"Where did you get these shirts? God Core you hang out with the guys too much."

"Hey Felix helped me pick those out. I like them."

"Do you not own any girlie shirts?"

"Girlie shirts? What are those?"

Teresa hit her friend with one of the pillows that some how ended up on the floor in her sleep.

"I so need to take you shopping. I think we have time before the barbecue."

Corey groaned as Teresa pulled her out of the door. Two hours later Corey couldn't believe how different she looked. Growing up with her dad when her parents divorced Corey was a tomboy through and through. She'd never worn a skirt or a girlie shirt as Teresa called them. Yet here she was standing in John's driveway wearing a dark blue jean skirt, a black halter-top, and black flip-flops. Her hair, which was normally in a messy bun or in braided pigtails, fell in loose waves around her face.

"Reese do I really look ok?"

"You look beautiful Core. He'll never know what hit him. Plus you can get Marc jealous in the process…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Teresa realized she'd said too much, but Corey wouldn't let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Teresa. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 3**

"Ok I obviously wasn't supposed to say anything but one of the main reasons that Marc didn't wanna go out with you was because you were too much of a tomboy. Seeing you like this…and acting the way you and Orton have been since you two met yesterday…Marc will be green with envy. I have to wonder what did you do to Orton?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. I was myself."

"According to John you two were very affectionate publicly yesterday. Randy isn't like that with women."

Corey nodded her head knowing Teresa knew from experience when the two had tried to date previously a year or so ago…tried being the key word.

"Like I said Reese…I didn't do anything. Besides it will all change when he finds out who my dad is."

Teresa nodded sadly, linked her right arm with Corey's left arm, and headed inside. When the two girls made it into the back yard they were met with eerie silence. Corey tugged a little at the bottom of her shirt feeling completely nervous for the first time around all her friends.

"CC?"

Corey looked up at her best friend, smiled weakly, and nodded. John smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You look beautiful CC."

"You're obligated to say that cause we're so close."

"But we're not and I agree with John one hundred percent."

Corey looked up and met Randy's gaze.

"Really?"

"Really."

Corey smiled and placed her hand in Randy's. The two walked over to two chairs and had a seat. John looked at Teresa and noticed her watching the two. He was so nervous in front of her at this moment. He really did like Teresa but there was so much on the line. The friendships of him and Randy, Teresa and Corey, and Teresa and him could all be ruined.

"Randy can I ask you a question and you answer honestly?"

"Sure Corey."

"Would you be mad at John if he asked out Reese?"

"Reese?"

"Teresa…I call her Reese."

Randy looked over at them where they were sitting closely together. He couldn't believe he never noticed the attraction between the two. It seemed so obvious now.

"He really likes her doesn't he?"

"Yeah. I think he's just too worried about ruining friendships if he does. Yall's friendship is one that worries him as much as the possibility of ruining his and hers."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can understand that. Teresa and I weren't ever really serious though. We were just two different. Plus she liked someone else. I could tell. I just didn't know it was John. If he wants to ask her out I won't be mad."

Corey nodded and placed a kiss on Randy's cheek before standing up. As she was about to walk away Randy gently took a hold of her hand.

"Leavin me already?"

"No I just need to go talk to John."

"Did John know you were askin me that?"

"Nope."

Randy nodded and watched her walk off. Later that night, close to midnight, Randy again watched Corey go inside to talk to John again. Randy and Corey had been talking all day and through the night. They were both a little done with the party so they were gonna go talk in the room he was staying at there.

"Don't fuck with her."

Randy looked to his left and noticed John's cousin Marc Predka aka Trademarc sitting next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't fuck with CC. She's been fucked with enough. If you don't really care about her like everyone around her thinks you do…then leave her the fuck alone."

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"I might be a lot of things but that ain't one. I'll admit I fucked up when I had the chance with her. That woman has been through more than enough heartbreak. She doesn't need some pretty boy like you coming to break her heart all over again."

Randy stood up and glared down at the man.

"You need to mind your own fuckin business. Corey is a grown woman. I know she can take of herself. She doesn't need you comin to play big bad man for her. Although maybe that's what you're hopin for. You want me to hit you so she'll get mad at me and come runnin to you."

Randy knew by the look on the other man's face he'd hit the head of the nail dead center.

"You might wanna get outta my site before I do just that."

Corey noticed John wasn't paying attention to her anymore and looked over to where he was looking outside. She noticed the scene going on and walked outside to where the two men stood.

"What the hell is goin on here?"

Marc could tell by the way she'd looked at Randy and acted towards him that she liked him. So he did what he thought was best even though it wasn't what he wanted. He brought his arm backwards and punched Randy in the stomach.

"Marc!"

Corey looked at Randy and could tell he was in a little pain even though he was trying to play it off. She pulled him inside and upstairs to the room he was staying in.

"Take it off."

Randy couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Isn't this a little too fast?"

"Wanna be hit again? I need to look at where he hit you."

Randy nodded and lifted up his t-shirt exposing his abs. He watched as Corey subconsciously licked her lips and it made him want to pull her to him for a kiss. There was still too much he didn't know about her though for him to do that. Corey slowly placed her hand on the area that was starting to slowly bruise. She softly ran her hand across it and heard him gasp. She drew her hand away quickly thinking she'd hurt him.

"I'm so sorry Randy."

Randy laughed and pulled her back towards him. Corey looked down at him as she stood in between his legs.

"Corey you didn't hurt me."

"Why you'd pull back a little and wince then?"

Randy looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck.

"You know how you hear in the movies or in those romance novels you woman read that the leading actor and actress felt sparks when they touched?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok that was corny…"

Corey placed her finger underneath his chin making him look up at her.

"Randy…it wasn't corny. I know it took a lot for you to say that."

"You've been warned about me huh?"

"Nah just got a few questions answered by John."

Randy nodded and was surprised when she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her down to sit in his lap after a few moments. The next morning, Corey awoke to find she was the only one in bed. She pulled on one of Randy's shirt and a pair of boxers she saw sitting on top of his bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She heard her dad's ring name mentioned and stopped outside the kitchen door.

"You want to go after 'Taker again? Are you nuts?"

"No I'm not. Man I gotta do this. They're already setting the storylines up."

"What about Corey? What's she think about this?"

Randy sat looking at John confused. He didn't understand why it'd matter. Corey decided at that moment to enter the kitchen. Randy looked up and smiled at her. He pulled her to sit on his lap and placed a kiss on her neck.

"So you two?"

"Are together."

Corey looked at Randy in surprise. She hadn't expected that and by the look on John's face she wasn't the only one. When Randy left the room to make a phone call, John looked at her.

"He's takin' it well."

"Huh?"

"You bein Mark's daughter. He's takin it well."

Corey put her head down ashamed of herself for not telling him. She was so afraid he wouldn't want anything to do with her if he knew.

"CC you didn't tell him did you?"

"I can't Felix. If I tell him he won't want anything to do with me."

"You don't know that."

"You're right I don't…but I don't know that he'll stay either."

Three months later, Corey was backstage at a Smackdown event with John and Teresa. Since John had an off day he'd decided to come see some old friends. Corey knocked on Randy's locker room door and entered the room. Randy was sitting there wearing a black button up shirt and gray slacks since he was only doing a promo tonight. Randy smirked as he watched her subconsciously lick her lips as she made her way over to him. He pulled her onto his lap and pulled her in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Alexis. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 4**

Teresa and John shared a look knowing that tonight Corey was going to tell Randy who her dad was. They both just prayed everything went ok.

"Hey Randy there's nothin' goin on after the show right?"

"Well I think there's a few people goin out after. Do you want to go with them?"

"No I was hoping we could hang out tonight just me and you."

Randy smiled and placed a kiss on her neck.

"To talk Randy. There's something I've really got to tell you later."

Randy nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. Something was really bothering her. He knew whatever it was had been stressing her out for quite some time. He'd asked John and Teresa about it, but all they'd told him was it wasn't their place to say. John had told him to wait for her to come to him and that's what he was going to do. But as much as he wanted to know whatever it was before, he didn't know if he wanted to know after all. Randy was standing with Corey before his promo just holding her. He had about twenty minutes before he went on.

"You gonna meet me in my locker room after my promo?"

"Yeah. But I gotta go meet John and Reese now to go see Eddie and Rey."

Randy nodded and pulled her in for one last kiss before letting her go.

"Man Orton I gotta hand it to ya. For someone who wants to make sure you get Taker in a match…you're goin about it perfectly."

Randy turned around and saw John Bradshaw Layfield and Orlando Jordan standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about JBL?"

"Datin Taker's daughter is like guaranteeing you a match with Taker."

Randy stood confused. Who was he talking about?

"Wait…this is classic…the whole time you thought you were playin Taker…he was playin you…man boss this is classic."

Randy was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides and glaring at the two men in front of him.

"If you wanna get back at them…you could always ruin Taker's shot at the World Heavyweight Title."

"And how do I do that?"

"Interfering in my match against him later."

Randy shook JBL's hand.

"Deal."

Randy went back to his locker room angry. He still had time to kill before he was needed so he ran out to his rental car with his bag, put it in the back, and ran back inside. Meanwhile Corey was sitting in her dad's locker room and they'd both just seen the conversation between Randy and JBL.

"Darlin'?"

"Before you get mad…I'm sorry I didn't tell you daddy. I just…"

"What?"

"I never expected to even like him. I didn't even expect to get along with him. But he's not the same guy everyone sees. He's different with me and around me. I never expected to…"

"Fall in love with him?"

Corey nodded her head and felt herself on the brink of tears. As soon as Mark pulled his daughter into his arms and held her she cried.

"Don't cry little one. You might not be my baby girl anymore, but I still can't handle seein you cry."

Corey weakly smiled at her dad.

"I'll always be your baby girl daddy."

Mark smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go talk to him."

"Did you not see how mad he was?"

"If you don't go you'll regret it Corey."

Corey nodded and went off in search of Randy. The locker room she'd gone to earlier was empty. When she headed to catering she heard his voice. She looked up, saw him sitting with John and Teresa, and made her way over to their table. What she saw next stopped in her in tracks and broke her heart. Melina who was part of MNM had just walked over and sat down next to him and he wasn't pushing her away. If anything he was flirting back. Teresa looked up and saw her friend.

"Shit."

John looked at his girlfriend and then looked in the direction she was. He saw Corey standing there looking completely brokenhearted. Melina noticed the attention wasn't all on her and turned around.

"Who's she? She's obviously not a diva…at least not looking like that."

Randy turned around and felt his heart beat increase even though he was angry with her. He saw the heartbroken look on her face. As soon as Corey's eyes met with his she walked out of catering and went back to her dad's locker room. Randy, John, and Teresa never noticed the smirk on Melina's face because they were all still staring at the doors Corey had just exited. Teresa got up to go after her friend.

"Randy are you fuckin stupid? Go…"

Randy just shook his head and turned back to face Melina.

'Shit he's supposed to go after her and see Nitro with her.'

"Is she a friend of yours Randy?"

"Something like that…"

"Maybe you should go check on her. She seemed really upset about something."

Before Randy could say anything, Teresa came back in quickly calling for John's help. All Randy and him could make out was Mercury, Nitro, and Corey as they ran to where Teresa had seen Corey.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

Corey tried to step around Johnny Nitro only to have Joey Mercury block her path.

"Not interested? Everyone is interested in MNM. Everyone wants to be with us."

"Well I don't."

Johnny Nitro tightly grabbed Corey's arm bringing her to stand in front of him.

"I don't think you understood me right. I didn't ask you I told you."

"Who are you to be telling her to do anything?"

Johnny, Joey, and Corey all looked to see John, Teresa, and Randy. Corey breathed a sigh of relief.

"You aren't on this show anymore Eminem. So stay outta this."

Randy stepped up in front of Johnny.

"No but I am and when someone manhandles my girlfriend that guarantees them to get their ass kicked."

Johnny turned and looked at Corey.

"He's why you aren't interested? You're dating Orton?"

"Not anymore."

Corey tried to pull herself from Johnny's grasp, but only succeeded in him tightening it. She knew she'd have bruises on her arms later.

"Take your hands off of my daughter!"

Corey noticed fear enter Johnny's eyes. She'd never been so happy to hear her father's voice in her whole life. Even though she'd been taught how to defend herself for these exact situations, she'd frozen the minute he grabbed her.

"Sorry Taker didn't know she was yours."

With that said Johnny pushed Corey down making her fall at Randy's feet before taking off with Joey and Melina. Corey pushed Randy away from her after he helped her up and called Melina's name. Melina stopped and looked at the woman with disgust.

"What do you want?"

"Just this…"

Before Melina knew it, Corey's fist came flying at her connecting with her eye. Johnny got in front of Corey only to be punched in the jaw and soon Joey had his own injury once Corey's knee collided with his groin.

"Next time you three even think about pulling some shit like this…find someone else to pull it on. You might be scared of my dad when he gets in the zone…but you've never seen me in that same zone."

Corey walked over to where Randy, John, Teresa, and her dad stood. It was then she noticed Teresa's father was there as well. Glenn Jacobs had been officially named Corey's godfather as soon as her father and him had become close. It was the same with Teresa as well.

"Uncle Glenn!"

"Hey sunshine…"

Corey leaped into Glenn's arms and hugged him. Glenn felt tears lightly hit his shoulders and pulled back to take a look at his goddaughter.

"Sunshine what's wrong?"

"I was so scared Uncle Glenn. I know you and daddy taught me how to defend myself for occasions like that, but I just froze. It was like my mind just left me and I couldn't remember anything you taught me until afterwards."

Glenn looked at Mark to see him glaring at Randy Orton. Glenn noticed the concerned look on Randy's face as he was looking at Corey.

'Man nobody ever tells me anything around her. When did Sunshine and Orton hook up?'

Glenn noticed Mark's fists were clenched at his sides and suggested they go back to Mark's locker room.

"Little darlin' will you be ok? Cause if not you can come with me and Glenn."

Corey gave her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek after doing the same to Glenn.

"I'll be fine daddy. Since we're in Houston I'll probably go to my house here and finish watching the show there."

Mark nodded and sent one last angry look towards Randy before going with Glenn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Alexis. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 5**

John and Teresa noticed that neither Randy or Corey was really acknowledging them so they excused themselves saying where they'd be.

"Why didn't you tell me Corey?"

"Why do you think I wanted to talk later?"

"You shoulda told me three months ago Corey!"

"Why does it matter? So you're feuding with my dad. So what? What does that have to do with me? What does that have to do with being with me?"

"Because you'll always be siding with him! You'll never support me!"

Corey stood in shock and felt anger boiling through her.

"You actually think that's how I am? When dad and Uncle Glenn fought each other I never took sides! Never. My dad knows that. Hell everyone that's ever feuded with my dad that I've actually liked and been friends with knows that! I guess you just couldn't stick around to find out for yourself."

Before Corey could walk off, Randy grabbed her arm. When he heard her wince he immediately let go.

"God I'm sorry Corey…"

"Yeah so am I."

Randy didn't touch her this time. He just let her walk off wondering if that'd be the last time he'd ever get to talk to her. He walked off to his locker room and noticed John and Teresa in there. They had hopeful looks on their face when he entered. When they noticed Corey wasn't with him they frowned. Teresa noticed John was about two seconds from hitting a man he considered to be his best friend.

"John can you go get me something to drink please?"

"Yeah. I need to get outta here anyways."

As soon as John was gone, Teresa turned to Randy.

"She wanted to tell you three months ago Randy."

Randy looked up at Teresa and she noticed he looked to be on the verge of tears. She also noticed he seemed to still be a little angry.

"She didn't think you'd give her a chance. She thought maybe you would because she thought you were over your feud with her dad. She doesn't always keep up with RAW and Smackdown as much as she used to so she didn't know you were feuding again with him until she overheard you and John talking that morning. So she got scared to tell you. John and I stayed out of it because we knew she'd tell you…we just didn't know when."

"I fucked up didn't I?"

"You aren't the only one in the wrong man."

Randy looked up at John who was standing in the doorway.

"Huh?"

"She shoulda told you. By her not telling you that was a mistake on her part. I think you both need to cool down before talking again. With everything that's happened tonight…"

"That's just it man. I'm not even mad about her telling me anymore. I was so angry at MNM. I just wanted to fuckin kick Nitro and Mercury's asses. When I saw how scared she was…man all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and make everything ok. God listen to me…three months ago I was never like this."

"Love changes people man. Sometimes it changes them for the bad, but in your case…it's for the good. Why don't I call her and talk to her. If I can get her to talk to you…I'll take you to her house here."

"Why does she have two houses?"

"She was born and raised here. After coming to visit me she wanted to move to Massachusetts, but she didn't want to fully leave Houston. So her dad bought her house here for her so she could keep both. That's the only time I've ever known her to use his money. She splits up her time between here and there so she can see her siblings and stepsiblings."

Randy nodded and soon it was time for him to go RKO Undertaker.

"God I wish I didn't have to do this."

"Randy…CC won't hate you for it. You heard her she doesn't take sides when two people she cares about go against each other. She knows it's bound to happen in this business."

Randy nodded. By the time he made it back to the locker room he noticed John was just ending his call.

"Well?"

"Teresa went over there to talk to her, but she wasn't there. Teresa called her cell phone and CC said she'll be back there later. She just needed to get away for awhile."

"So now what?"

"We go to her house and wait for her. I've got the next few days off since I'm doin a show here. You've got the next few days off as well. So let's go."

Randy nodded and followed John out to their rental car and headed to Corey's house. Teresa let them inside since her and John knew where Corey kept the spare key.

"She just called. She's on her way back. She knows yall are here and she's ok with it."

"Did she say anything about talking to me?"

"I'm sorry Randy she didn't. She will though."

"How do you know?"

"Because she'd be stupid not to. Because she loves you."

Randy turned around towards the doorway and noticed Corey standing there. He'd noticed she had changed into a pair of black baggy sweat pants, white tank top, black zip up hoodie, and had a black bandanna tied around her head. Seeing her standing in that reminded him of the first day he'd met her. He weakly smiled at her.

"We'll be upstairs CC."

Corey nodded and gave John a hug before he and Teresa headed up to the guest room he usually stayed in there. Randy sat down on the couch. She'd looked so beautiful to him right now and he didn't think he could stand any longer.

"Can we talk Randy?"

Randy pulled her down to sit next to him and weakly smiled.

"Of course we can."

"I'd like to go first if I can."

"Go ahead."

"I know I made a mistake in not telling you my last name. The thing is I wasn't born with that last name. My parents were very close with Mark. I was like five years old and I was staying the night with Mark and his first wife while my parents went out to celebrate their anniversary. On their way to come and pick me up the next day they were hit head on by a drunk driver. I was sitting outside watching for them and I saw the whole thing."

Randy placed a hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears. Corey leaned into Randy's palm and then placed a kiss on it before continuing.

"They were barely alive when they made it to the hospital. I was able to tell them goodbye when Mark took me in there. They'd told Mark to take good care of me and to adopt me. Well my real mom's parents never liked my real dad or Mark so they didn't believe that was what my parents wanted. It got taken to court. Thankfully the judge asked me in a private meeting with just us two who I wanted to live with. I told him Mark and soon I was made a Callaway. Mark has been so wonderful to me."

Corey paused and looked at Randy. She could tell he was really listening to her and wasn't giving her a look of pity like everyone else who'd heard the story.

"Only a few people know the truth about all of this. Mark, his first wife, Sara, John, Teresa, Uncle Glenn, and now you. That's all. I know all of this isn't really a good reason why I didn't tell you, but I couldn't. I wanted you to give me a chance. I figured if you got to know the real me…that's what I'd get…a real chance. So I waited and we got to know each other. When I realized I was falling in love with you…I knew I had to tell you. I knew if I kept quiet I'd only end up hurting you in the end. That's why I told you earlier I didn't want to go out after Smackdown."

Randy nodded and finished taking in all she'd just told him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, but I'm glad you've been taken care of. I have to admit I was really mad when I found out. It wasn't because of what I found out…"

Randy saw Corey's disbelieving look and smirked.

"Ok not all of it anyways. I was more mad that I found out from someone who wasn't you. I apologize for all the hurtful things I said earlier. When you told me you wanted to talk earlier I was happy because we could be alone…not that I hate hangin out with Cena and Reese…but yeah. I wanted to be alone to tell you something."

"What Randy?"

"I love you Corey. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. That might be really corny…but it's true. Cena told me earlier that love changes people. I'm sure you've been asked what you did to me because they've never seen me treat a woman the way I treat you…I've realized what it is. You loved me…not Randy Orton third generation superstar. Not Randy Orton Legend Killer…you fell in love with me…the real me."

Corey smiled as Randy placed his forehead against hers. She reached a hand up to caress his cheek.

"I love the real you just like you love the real me."

Randy leaned forward and placed his lips against her own. Later that night the two were lying in Corey's bed. They'd just gotten dried off after spending time soaking in the bathtub since Corey's body was sore still from the run in with MNM. Needless to say also the time in the bathtub was spent wisely. Randy laughed and Corey looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the first time I was in your room at your other house. I carried you up there and placed you in bed. I have to admit my mind was so in the gutter for a few minutes. I was wondering what it'd feel like to hold you after being with you in these silk sheets. I wanted to know how they'd feel on our skin."

"Well now that you know since the bedspreads are the same but different colors…how does it feel?"

"The same way your skin feels against mine…soft and silky. Makes me not wanna leave."

"Yeah…"

Corey leaned up and placed a kiss on his chin.

"Is your dad gonna kill me?"

"Nah. He and I talked after JBL opened his mouth. My dad so wants to kill JBL right now though. He understands that it's my life and if I wanna be with you I will be. Just know if you fuck up…"

"I'll rest in peace right?"

"Well I was gonna say there's gonna be a long line of people wantin to kick your ass…but that too."

Randy smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Corey Callaway."

"I love you too Randy Orton."

As the two fell asleep they thought when they woke up they'd live happily ever after…they'll soon realize what you want and what you get are two different things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Alexis. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 6**

Corey stood in one of the hallways backstage thinking. Randy had been pretty much pushing her away since they'd said they loved each other five weeks ago. It was now time for Summer Slam. Her dad and Randy had a match where Randy was once again trying to kill the legend of the Undertaker.

"Hey little darlin'."

Corey looked up and smiled as she saw her dad standing there. Mark could tell she was conflicted about tonight. He was once again supposed to defeat Randy, but he worried what would happen between his daughter and the younger man if he did.

'Guess I need to go talk to the big man.'

"Well honey I'm gonna go. I gotta talk to someone. Cena was looking for ya earlier."

Corey smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed her dad's cheek.

"Good luck tonight daddy."

"Thanks little darlin'."

Corey then heard her cell phone ringing to Lil John's 'Get Low' and smiled.

"Hey Felix!"

"CC! Where are ya? I've been looking everywhere for ya."

"I'm in a hallway in front of my dad's locker room."

"You're hidin aren't ya?"

Corey shook her head no even though she knew John couldn't see her.

"Don't lie to me. I see you shakin your head."

Corey turned around and noticed John standing there. She wiped the few tears that had escaped and walked into his open arms.

"I feel like something big is gonna happen tonight Felix…and not in a good way."

John just stood there consoling his friend by rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"Have you seen him yet CC?"

"I haven't seen or talked to Randy since we had that barbecue at my house in West Newbury."

"That was two weeks ago CC!"

"I know."

John just shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe Randy hadn't called Corey. He just wished he knew what Randy was up to for he fully agreed with what Corey told him earlier. Something big was gonna happen tonight.

"Ok you need to go get ready for your match. I know you Felix. You need to get focused and in the zone. I'm betting that Teresa is probably hanging out in catering until after you go out to the ring."

John nodded, placed a quick kiss to her temple, hugged her, and left for his locker room. Just as he was about to open his locker room door he saw Randy and his dad standing a few feet away.

"Hey Orton!"

Randy and his dad both looked up. Bob Jr. smiled at seeing his son's friend. Randy however could tell by the look in John's eyes he'd probably just came from seeing Corey.

"Hey John."

"Hey sir. Randy…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Corey today?"

Bob Jr. looked at his son confused.

"Who's Corey?"

John glared at Randy when he realized his family hadn't been told about his girlfriend.

"Well obviously no one to Randy."

With that John went into his locker room. Two minutes later Randy knocked on the door and entered it.

"Around me is not the best place to be for you right now."

"How is she?"

"Why don't you go see for your fuckin self man?"

"I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"Look there are some things goin on that I don't expect you to understand…"

Before Randy could finish his explanation to his friend, John cut in.

"You're damn right I don't understand. I don't get how you can treat the woman you supposedly love and say is the best thing that's ever happened to you like shit!"

"Look I feel bad enough already…"

"You should feel like shit. I don't like seeing my best friend crying Randy. And ever since you two have gotten together I've seen her hurt more with you than with anyone else. Now get out of my locker room."

Randy walked back into the hallway.

"I'm guessing Corey is your girlfriend."

Randy looked up at his dad and knew he'd overheard everything. All he could do was slowly nod.

"So how come I don't know about her? Heck no one in our family does."

"There's a small problem…"

"What? She's pregnant?"

"God dad! No…she's Callaway's daughter."

Bob Jr. stood in shock at his son's statement.

"Callaway as in Mark Callaway…as in The Undertaker who is your opponent tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know about this…"

Randy shook his head no after his dad gestured between the two of them.

"No. I haven't talked to her since we planned this."

Bob Jr. although part happy there plan of attack was still a surprise, was also disappointed in his son for treating someone who was obviously important to him poorly.

"You better pray to God now boy that she will still be talking to you later."

Randy nodded. During the Randy Orton vs. The Undertaker match that night, Corey sat in her dad's locker room with Teresa. When the person who'd just helped Randy took off their disguise to reveal Randy's dad, everyone was in shock. Corey however was angry as hell.

"Corey…don't."

"You know I now understand why he hasn't talked to me since the barbecue at my house. He had this all planned! He doesn't trust me Reese."

"Why don't you calmly go talk to him Corey."

"Fuck calm…"

"Wasn't your dad supposed to win?"

"Yeah. Apparently he went and talked to Vince about changing the outcome. Dad wants to use some vacation time up and be with Sara and all the kids. No one was supposed to tell Randy though. They wanted it to be a surprise to him because of how much it'd mean to him. I can't do this anymore with him Reese."

Teresa sat in shock having no idea what her friend was thinking. The only person who could get through to her was John but he was a little busy at the moment getting in focus for his match later that night.

'Oh fuck it if I don't call him to tell him…no Teresa. He needs to be left alone until after his match.'

Corey was a pissed off woman on a mission. Just as she got to the curtain, Randy and his dad had came through it. Randy looked up and the smile on his face fell. Bob Jr. figured the woman glaring at his son must be Corey. He weakly smiled and stepped up to her.

"Hey you must be Corey."

Corey put on a fake smile and shook the older man's hand.

"I've been a fan of yours for some time sir. Under normal circumstances I'd say it's lovely to meet you and probably ask for an autograph…but these sure as hell ain't normal circumstances…"

It was then the outcome of the match really set in with Randy when he remembered he was still supposed to lose tonight. He turned back to face Corey with anger apparent on his own face.

"How could you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You asked your dad to lose didn't you? How could you do that to me? To us?"

Randy stood frozen in his spot shocked after her fist collided with his jaw.

"You self centered bastard! I did nothing of the sort! I told I don't pick sides. I don't do favors. I completely stay out of it! Well at least now I know why you didn't call me since that night in my room after the barbecue. Here I was thinking I did something and you didn't love me anymore. Now I know it's not my fault whatsoever. You obviously don't trust me Randy. I hope this plan you and your father followed through with tonight was worth loosing me."

Randy still stood in shock as he watched her leave.

"You just gonna let her leave like that?"

Randy just shook his head and began to follow after her. Well that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his right only to be met with a fist flying at his face.

"I fuckin told you if you hurt her I was gonna kick your ass. I told you pretty boy that you needed to stay the fuck away from her if all you were gonna do was break her heart."

Randy felt anger flowing through his body as he stared at John's cousin. Soon John came up behind his cousin to see what was going on.

"What the hell is goin on? Why'd you hit Orton?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Alexis. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 7**

"Well cuz let me tell ya. This stupid pretty boy fuck just broke Corey's heart. He accused of her asking her dad to lose the match so he could win. When Mark was actually the one to ask for it so he could have some vacation time with his family. Plus to add salt into her wounds…the reason why Randy hasn't called CC since the barbecue is because he didn't trust her enough. After he hatched the plan with his old man he began ignoring her. So now CC is crying her eyes out in her dad's locker room probably…she got him good in his jaw though."

John looked at Randy in anger.

"Is this all true?"

When Randy couldn't even look up at John to look him in the eye John knew it was.

"Trademarc go find CC. You know where she is. Get her into my locker room and don't let her leave. Don't let anyone in there except me. Got it?"

Marc nodded and walked off to find his heartbroken friend.

"You gonna hit me now too?"

"As much as I want to…no. I think you've gone through enough shit. I might change my mind though later. All I gotta know is why man."

"I wish I knew. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to beat him. I wanted to do what I couldn't do at Wrestlemania."

"Even if it mean losing her?"

"I guess I just expected her to understand and be there for me."

"She was…you just didn't realize it. Look she's hurt. I ain't gonna lie I really want to kick your ass right now. But it won't change anything about her pain right now. If you really love CC as much as you say…then leave her be for awhile."

"I don't know if I can…I want to go to her. I want to make things right. I want to get on my knees and apologize and beg for forgiveness."

"I think it'd be best if you just left her alone. Unless you want to add more hits to your face or something…I'd leave her alone."

Randy slowly nodded, went back to his locker room, and left for his hotel with his dad.

"Everything ok son?"

"No dad. I fucked up really bad this time. And I have no idea how to make it all better or when I'll be able to."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes with all my heart I do. I've never felt like this for someone. Corey is different. She's special."

"Does she love you?"

"I still hope so."

"If she loves you and I mean really loves you…you'll get your chance."

Randy nodded and hugged his dad. He began doing something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed. He prayed for forgiveness. He prayed for a chance to explain and make things better. Mostly he prayed for the woman he loved to return to him.

'Please God let her give me another chance. If she does I swear I'll do right by her.'

* * *

ok this story is almost done. there might be one ortwo chapters left. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Alexis. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 8**

**December 16, 2005**

Corey looked in the mirror in the of the locker room she shared with someone.

"Lookin good there Core."

Corey turned around and smiled at Dave Batista. Dave once again gave Corey the once over. She was wearing a black skirt that fell to mid thigh with ruffles on the bottom, a black button up shirt that she had tied around her waist, and black knee high boots. Underneath the black button up shirt was a pink corset with black sheer material over it. On top of the black sheer material were pink roses embroided onto the material. Dave couldn't help but admire the way the ample bosoms were barely held in by the corset.

"Ok you can so quit staring now big man."

Dave walked up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned down for a kiss. After a few minutes, Corey pulled away and placed her small hands on Dave's large chest.

"Not now big man. Remember Melina is about to be in here."

"Fuck Melina."

"Ok I don't swing that way."

"I don't want to do that shit with her."

"Just pretend she's me. Show me what you wanna do to me later."

Dave smiled and placed one more kiss on her lips and then watched her leave their locker room. Soon it was time for Melina to appear and Dave tried hard not to roll his eyes as she tried to seduce him. He just started to pretend she was Corey. Corey meanwhile was watching one of the monitors backstage and tried to fight the feeling of wanting to go in there and rip Melina's extensions out of her head.

"Jealous?"

Corey turned and smiled when she saw Rey Mysterio.

"Hey Rey Rey. I ain't even gonna lie. I know it's all basically for show but I am so jealous."

"What is goin on with yall anyway?"

"According to him we're just having fun."

"And to you?"

"I am falling for him."

"Does he know?"

"Nope."

Rey noticed that Corey kept tugging at her shirt and skirt.

"Corey if you don't like it why wear it?"

Corey simply shrugged.

"He likes it."

"But it's not you. You're a jeans and T-shirt girl."

"I know. But like I said…he likes it."

Soon it was time for the Tag Team match between Dave and Rey vs. MNM. Corey prayed that Dave and Rey would walk out of the match as the new Tag Team Champions while she stood in the gorilla position with the two of them. Meanwhile Randy was sitting in his locker room not watching the match. However when he heard Dave's music come on and heard that Corey was escorting down Dave. He could still remember when Corey made her debut. She'd surprised the hell out of him coming down with Undertaker when they had all the casket match when he finally sealed Taker into a casket. Corey had just simply smirked at him while he was enjoying his victory.

* * *

**Flashback – Casket Match**

Randy picked up a microphone to ask her why she was smirking when he'd won instead of Undertaker. He was still in the ring and Corey was standing up at the top of the ramp.

"That's simple Orton."

"How so?"

"You can't kill what's already dead."

Then a explosion went off and a large amount of smoke appeared. When the smoke finally cleared Corey was gone. Randy had went backstage to try to find her to talk to her but according to everyone he asked she'd simply just vanished.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Randy looked at Corey and shifted in his seat after he glanced at her outfit. He watched as every time Melina tried to interfere, Corey would go hit her or push her into the railing or the ring posts. He'd been so into the match that he hadn't even noticed his dad come into the room. Bob Orton Jr. noticed his son looking at his ex-girlfriend and shaking his head.

"Why are you wearing that Corey? It's not you."

Randy couldn't believe Corey was dressed like that. Even though he thought she looked beautiful he knew she didn't like to dress like that. He remembered how at John's barbecue when they'd first met how uncomfortable she was in the halter-top and jean skirt.

"What's not her?"

Randy finally noticed his dad standing there and began talking.

"That whole outfit ain't her. Corey is a jeans and T-shirt kinda girl. Yeah she likes to wear a skirt and nice shirt every once in a blue moon, but she'd rather not. I hate how ever since she's become Batista's valet all she's had to wear is shit like that. I can tell she isn't comfortable."

"You miss her don't you?"

Randy nodded. It'd been months since she'd ended things with him. Months without holding her, kissing her, talking to her, and loving her. He hated it. He wanted Corey back. He just didn't think she wanted him anymore. Randy then turned and went back to watching the match. Batista, Corey, and Rey were now celebrating in the ring. He'd watched as Batista looked at Melina and mouthed the words 'sucks being used don't it'. Randy just shook his head and went to the gorilla position to try to talk to Corey.

"Callaway get your ass back here."

Corey turned and looked at Melina.

"Whatcha want?"

"I heard you telling Dave to think of you while we shot that promo. I hope you realize that you were the furthest thing from his mind."

Corey just placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Melina it's ok to admit you got your ass handed to you. If you actually think you're gonna hurt or upset me by telling me all this bullshit is gonna work ya got another thing comin. You're just pissed off because you got a taste of your own medicine. Your plan didn't work with Dave. Instead of being the user you were the used. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Before Corey could finish, Dave came up behind her and scooped her up into his arms.

"She's got somewhere she needs to be."

Melina was left speechless as Dave walked off with Corey in his arms. Randy stood frozen in his spot. He couldn't believe Dave and Corey were together now.

"He doesn't love her."

Randy turned and looked at Matt Hardy a little surprised he was talking to him.

"What?"

"Dave doesn't love Corey. He's just using her for the sex his wife won't give him."

"I thought they were separated or divorced."

"Nope. That's just what he told Corey and a few others."

Randy felt his blood begin boiling. He immediately went in search of Corey. He found her walking out of a locker room with a bag in her hands.

"Corey!"

Corey looked up and noticed Randy walking quickly to her.

"What Randy?"

"Dave's just using you."

"Excuse me?"

"He's still married Corey."

"You know I realize you are only talking to me to make it look good for the promo, but you could've picked some better bull shit to tell me."

Randy grabbed Corey's arms and pushed her back against the wall. Corey winced when he grabbed her and once again when she felt her back going against the wall. He wasn't supposed to be this rough with her; he was only supposed to make it look that way.

'Guess he's either playing it up well or he's really mad about all this.'

"I'm not bullshitting you Corey. He's still married to Angie and he's only using you for sex because she isn't giving him any."

Corey began to start trying to get out of his arms. She knew that he was about to spit in her face after yelling some more things. First he had to kiss her though. Sure enough Randy roughly pulled her to him, kissed her, and the grabbed her ass. The whole time Corey had to make it seem like she was trying to get him away from her, when all she wanted to do was lose herself in him. Then Randy pulled back from her and began yelling at her and then spit at her. Before Randy could force another kiss on her, Undertaker came out and yanked him away from Corey.

"Keep your hands off my daughter…"

Randy was gasping for air as Undertaker placed a hand on his throat and shoved him against the wall. Randy was trying to get Undertaker's hand away from his neck. Just as he felt like he was going to pass out, his dad came up behind him and hit Undertaker over the head. Randy's dad stood over Undertaker's body smiling while Corey crawled over to her dad trying to get him to wake up. Randy just leaned down close to her ear and whispered six words in her ear. Thanks to the microphone on both of their shirts that they had turned on after the talk about Batista, everyone could hear.

"How's it feel to be used?"

Corey flinched and soon he was picking her up again to once again kiss her. He carried her into a locker room while his father followed them in to stand watch somewhat and locked the door.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Bobby Lashely was standing next to Batista and Rey. They all looked at each other.

"Corey."

The three men quickly run over to the door and start trying to break it open. Randy looks at Corey as his dad opens a side door for them to escape.

"Remember what I said Corey. He doesn't love you."

Corey looked him dead in the eye before speaking.

"Well you don't either so looks like I've now gotten used by two wrestlers."

Corey noticed the look on Randy's face soften and his eyes fill with sadness.

"You're wrong Corey. I do love you. I still love you and I have since we first told each other those precious words."

"Come on son. They're fixing to break in the door and we gotta get outta here before those cameras get in here."

Randy nodded, placed a soft quick kiss on Corey's lips, and then left. Just as the other door closed, the main door was kicked open. Bobby, Rey, Batista, and Undertaker ran in. Bobby, Rey, and Batista went out the other door, while Undertaker ran over to the corner that Corey was curled up in. Undertaker pulled her into his arms and began to calm her crying down. He looked up at the other three men as they walked back into the room.

"Orton will rest in peace. Make no mistake of that."

He then picks up Corey and leaves the room going off camera. Soon its time for Armageddon. Randy walks to Dave's locker room door and knocks on it.

"What do you want Orton? You have a lot of fuckin nerve comin here."

"We need to talk about Corey."

Dave glared at the younger man, stepped aside to let him enter, and then shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Alexis. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 9**

Dave looked at Randy as he began talking.

"What about Corey, Randy?"

"You obviously don't love her Dave. Hell we all know you are only using her because you ain't getting any at home from your wife Angie."

"Well you were just using her to get at Taker."

See Dave that's where you're wrong. I wasn't using her at all. Unlike you I really and truly love Corey."

Randy got up to leave and just as he got to the door, Dave called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Corey. That's no joke."

Randy just shook his head and left. That night Corey watched from her locker room as her father defeated Randy. She looked at Teresa who was in with her.

"Wasn't he supposed to lose?"

"Yep."

Corey could tell that Teresa knew something that she didn't.

"What do you know?"

"He isn't lyin when he tells you he still loves you Core. He went to the writers last week and told them to fix the ending of the match. He said he was tired of fighting Undertaker. Corey nods and heads to gorilla to wait for Dave since his and Rey's match is soon. She sees her godfather and the Big Show and smiles.

"Hey guys."

"Hey sunshine."

Corey smiles as her godfather scoops her up in a big hug. She couldn't help but start laughing as he threw her into the Big Show's arms.

"Ok can we please stop throwin my girl around?"

Corey looked over at Dave and forced a smile on her face. She was glad that she had her backs to her godfather and the Big Show cause they'd know it was forced. She was glad no one saw it, but someone did.

"Corey I don't want you comin out tonight."

Corey looked at Dave shocked and then her shock went into anger.

"Excuse me?"

"It's gonna be dangerous out there CC."

"Ok two things. Number one you're not allowed to tell me what to do. Second don't call me CC."

Dave just crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I don't think you need to go out there. I don't want you goin out there."

Kane could see that it was about to get ugly since he knew Corey so well.

"Sunshine he's right. With our match it's gonna be dangerous for you to be out there. Please stay back here."

Corey groaned in frustration but just nodded at her uncle. When Dave went to kiss her before he went out to the ring, she turned so his lips hit her cheek.

"We'll talk later."

Corey just rolled her eyes and waited for the match to end. Randy walked out from where he was hiding and over to Corey when he was signaled to. Since he was now going to be feuding with Batista and Bobby Lashley they had to shoot a promo.

"Are you ok Corey?"

Corey looked at Randy and backed up quickly until she ended up against the wall.

"Scared Corey? No need to be scared. I just want to talk to you."

"Well it don't look like she wants to talk to you Orton."

Corey made herself look like she was relieved that Dave soon walked out right when Bobby Lashley walked up to them.

"Stay out of this Lashley."

"I told you to stay away from Corey, Orton."

Randy's gaze moved from Bobby to Dave.

"When did I ever listen to you?"

Dave and Bobby both stepped closer to Randy who soon departed. Later that night, Corey walked into her hotel room and was shocked to see yellow roses with red tips lying on her bed. She walked over to it and picked up the medium sized envelope. She took out the card and began to read.

_Corey –_

_Hey baby. I have tried to talk to you so many times, but you won't let me. So I figured I'd take a page out of your book and do the writing thing. I am so sorry for all that I've done Corey. You were right. I should've trusted you, but due to past relationships I was too scared to fully trust you. I screwed up. It was all my fault and I am so sorry. I love you so much baby. I hope you can forgive me and give me another chance. If you can go into the bathroom._

_Love – Randy_

Corey placed the card back on the bed next to the roses. She walked into the bathroom and saw a large box sitting on the counter. On top of that box were four smaller boxes. Next to the boxes was a small basket filled with her favorite scented bubble bath, candles, and all her favorite makeup. She picked up the card in the basket and read it.

_Corey –_

_Use all the goodies in the basket and take a nice bubble bath to relax. After the bath open the large box first. In the box will be two other boxes. Open only the one on the top. After following the instructions in the box go ahead and apply your makeup even though you don't need it and do your hair. I don't even care if you pull it in a ponytail, messy bun, or braid it into pigtails. Just be yourself baby. Then after all that open the second box in the large one and then all the small boxes._

_Love – Randy_

Corey shook her head a little and smiled. She then took her bubble bath and did as he asked. As soon as she finished getting ready she looked in the large mirror in the bathroom. She had everything on that was in the boxes. In the first box was a black sheer bra and little short set. In the second box was a black dress that was a little clingy. She normally didn't like dresses, but this one was gorgeous and was very flattering to her body. In the smaller boxes was a ring, bracelet, necklace, and earrings. All consisted of her birthstone which was a pearl. She was brought from her thoughts from a knock on the door.

"Coming."

When Corey opened the door she didn't know the man standing there.

"Um can I help you?"

"Yes are you Corey Callaway?"

"Yes."

"Hello mam. My name is Mason. I'm to take you to Mr. Orton."

Corey nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow allowing him to escort her. She soon found herself making her way to the pool area that seemed to be closed. The shades were drawn in the windows making it impossible to see inside. She could tell there was some kind of lighting in the room though. When Mason opened the door Corey stood shocked.

"Hello Corey."

Corey looked up at Randy as he appeared in front of her. There were rose petals of every color spread everywhere along with rain scented candles. She then noticed a large sheet of glass covered the pool.

"Randy what is all this?"

"I'm here hoping you'll give me a second chance. On this table here I've brought your favorite meal and dessert…"

Corey smiled as he lifted food covers off of plates to reveal McDonald's. He then opened the small cooler to reveal two Styrofoam cups carefully situated in ice filled with McDonald's yogurt. One cup had chocolate-vanilla twist while the other was just vanilla. While Corey really wanted to enjoy all of it, she just couldn't.

"Randy as much as I'd love to enjoy all this with you and give you a second chance I can't."

Randy looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"I've moved on Randy. I don't love you anymore."

"With Dave?"

"Yes."

"How can you be with a married man?"

"Dave isn't married to Angie anymore. If he was then it'd be totally illegal for him to be married to me."

Randy felt his world falling down along with the breaking of his heart as he looked at the rings that sat on Corey's left ring finger. Corey then kissed his cheek and left him sitting there. Randy reached out his hand for her.

"Corey don't leave! Please come back! Corey don't leave me!"

"Randy…honey wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Randy jumped awake and sat up. He looked to his left and just looked at the woman standing next to the bed. She was wearing one of his button up shirts and was carrying a beautiful baby girl dressed in a pink onesie.

"Corey? Are you really here?"

Corey Orton looked at her husband of a year and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Honey are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?"

Randy nodded and watched as she got onto the bed to sit next to him. He smiled at their daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Laney…"

Soon they heard the running of feet and two more children ran in and jumped on the end of the bed. Corey smiled as their god sons jumped on Randy.

"Anthony, Mason…you two go wash your hands, face, and brush your teeth. Then change into the clothes I placed on the bed for yall. Your mommy and daddy will be here soon."

"Aw do we have ta Aunt CC?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I begged the Christmas and birthday fairies for Randy Orton and John Cena but they were a no go. I own the ideas used in this story and the main original characters of Corey and Alexis. I only own those because I am the writer. So please feel free to read and review.

**Chapter 10**

"Yes. If you two don't get ready than we can't start the barbecue."

The two boys quickly ran out and Randy and Corey laughed as she could hear them arguing about who was gonna wear what shirt.

"Those two are way too much like John when you mention food."

"Yeah they are Corey. What time are Teresa and John getting here?"

Corey looked at the picture frame that contained two pictures that sat next to her alarm clock before actually looking at the clock. One was a picture of Randy, Corey, John, and Teresa at Randy and Corey's wedding one year ago. The second was a picture of the four at Teresa and John's wedding four years ago.

"They'll be here in about thirty minutes."

"Ok."

Corey nodded, got out of bed, and walked over to the playpen that sat in their room. She sat Laney in there and handed her one of her toys. She then walked back over to the bed and straddled Randy's lap.

"Baby are you ok? If you wanna talk about the dream we can."

Randy nodded and then explained everything that had happened.

"So basically it was all like real life except for me being married to Dave?"

Randy nodded. Sure enough everything that had happened in his dream had really happened. Except the two ate the food he'd brought along with the yogurt. Then they danced on top of the glass to so many slow love songs. Then they cuddled up in a lounge chair under a blanket that he'd brought in and talked all night long. That night they'd gotten back together. Corey had broken up with Dave earlier that night before she'd even gone to the hotel. She'd realized what Randy had told her about him using her was true. Dave had simply told her he understood and to get back with Randy.

"Well I can see how the ending would be a bad dream honey. What do you think about everything up until that part?"

Randy smiled and looked over at the playpen. Laney had fallen back to sleep. He then flipped Corey over onto her back and hovered above her.

"I'm thinking I am very happy with my life with you. I love you and I love our little baby girl over there."

Corey smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. Before they could get lost in it though, they heard Anthony and Mason yelling that their mommy and daddy were there. In the midst of their yelling, they woke up Laney who began crying. Randy got out of bed, adjusted himself, and picked up his daughter.

"Shh it's ok baby girl."

Laney instantly quit crying as she recognized her father's voice. Corey just sighed in frustration. She loved her daughter and her godsons, but she'd been cleared four months ago to be intimate with Randy and they hadn't had a free moment to celebrate it. Corey just shrugged and got up to get ready while Randy went downstairs to greet his guests. Teresa and John looked up from their children and smiled. John however could see the somewhat frustrated look on his friend's face.

"Hey guys. How was the Bahamas?"

"Great."

Corey and Randy had agreed to watch the twins while John and Teresa finally got a chance to go on their honeymoon. Since they'd gotten married a month before Teresa had given birth to the twins, they never really got one. When Randy walked into the kitchen to feed Laney, John sighed.

"Baby what is it?"

John looked from his wife to his son's and back to his wife. He gave her a look that said we'll talk later.

"Hey Randy is Core awake?"

"Yeah I'm right here."

Teresa looked at her friend as she walked in the living room. She noticed the frustration and made her way over to hug her.

"You ok Core?"

"Yeah."

Teresa nodded but gave her a friend a look letting her know she didn't believe her. A few hours later everyone was standing outside enjoying the beautiful summer day. They were celebrating Laney's first birthday a few days late since the guys had been gone with work. Teresa walked over to where Corey was standing with both her father as well as Corey's.

"Hey dad…Uncle Mark…do yall mind if I steal her away for a few?"

"Not at all. We're gonna go help your husbands take Laney's presents inside."

Teresa nodded and the two women walked over to the outside bar area that Randy had installed a few months prior. They took a seat on one of the counters and began talking.

"What's wrong Core?"

"I got the ok from Dr. Lester four months ago to have sex with my husband and nothing has happened. We haven't had sex since the cutoff time the doc gave us."

Teresa sat in shock.

"Seriously? Not to make you sound like a whore or anything Core…but I figured yall would have that date marked and be having wild, passionate, monkey sex or something."

"Nope. Nothing. Nadda…zilch."

Teresa felt bad for her friend. She could tell she was under some serious sexual frustration.

"Have you tried?"

"Girl I've done everything. Hell I even tried sleeping naked one night."

"What happened?"

"After he first went to hold me and realized I was naked he went to lay as far away as he could without fallin off. Then like ten minutes later he just up and got out of bed. I found him sleepin in the guest room next to Laney's nursery the next morning."

Teresa shook her head. She knew the other reason why Corey seemed upset was her husband seemed to not want her.

"Have you tried to get someone else to watch Laney for the night?"

"Yeah. When we were in Texas, dad took her for like two whole nights…nothing. While we've been here Chaos, Marc, and yall have all watched Laney for a night or two and still nothing. Hell this morning was probably the first time since Laney was born that it even seemed he wanted to."

"Let me guess that's when we showed up huh?"

"Yeah. Dad asked if he could watch Laney tonight since he was stayin in town for two more days."

"Sees you're stressed out and wants to help. That's good."

"What's the point though? Nothing is gonna happen with Randy and I."

"Why don't I go tell your dad that he can go ahead and watch Laney? You go get her from your husband and get her ready. Girl you are wearing a jean skirt, halter-top, and a push-up. Work it on your way over there."

Corey nodded and walked over to where her husband was standing with John and some of the guys. Randy tried hard to act like he wasn't staring at her, but he was and wasn't the only one. Some of John's friends were staring at her and grinning.

"Hey guys."

Randy placed his hand on the small of her back, placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and then brought his hand back to rub Laney's back.

"What's goin on CC?"

Corey smiled as Marc wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothin. Just wanted to come tell yall hi and get Laney. She's gonna go stay with her Poppa Mark while he's in town."

Randy couldn't help but feel his blood boiling at how comfortable Corey looked with Marc. John noticed the anger in his friend's eyes and smiled. His plan was working perfectly. After Teresa had found out the problem she'd sent him a text message when Corey's stepmother came over to talk to Corey for a minute telling him what was wrong with their friends. John had sent one back telling her he had a plan.

"Well I'm gonna go get Princess Laney ready cause I know dad and Sara are gonna wanna leave soon…old folks I swear."

"I heard that Corey!"

"Love ya daddy!"

Mark just laughed at his daughter, shook his head, and went back to talking to his wife, Glenn, Glenn's wife, and Teresa. Corey walked back over to where Randy was standing and smiled at her daughter. She held out her hands and smiled as Randy kept acting like he was going to hand her over. When Laney made it seem like she was going to try to jump out of her daddy's arms, Randy decided to go ahead and give her to Corey.

"See you later guys."

Everyone replied with yeah's while Corey walked inside. She made sure to add a little extra sway to her walk hoping her husband was noticing. While Marc had his arm around her he'd whispered John's plan in her ear. While he did, Corey noticed the look in Randy's eyes and was sure her eyes that were hidden behind her sunglasses matched the happiness in her smile. As soon as she made it out of viewing distance, she stopped to hear the guys' conversation. Her smile grew as Teresa began talking.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothin much. Man Orton your wife is hot as hell. Who knew that little CC was gonna grow into that? Man you must be hittin that all the time."

Randy looked at John's friend glaring.

"Watch how you talk about my wife."

"Yeah Jake don't talk about CC like that. Besides its obvious he ain't hittin shit."

"Excuse me?"

"Man anyone can tell the both of you are so sexually frustrated from like a mile away."

Teresa looked at John and could he was trying really hard not to smile or laugh his ass off. She could tell Randy's anger level was rising. She decided to add the icing on to the cake. She looked at her husband and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you neglect our sex life causing me to feel as frustrated as Corey I am so leaving your ass with the kids."

John knew she was just joking around but he had to admit just the thought of her doing so scared him. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Baby I don't ever want you to leave…and our sex life is way too great for me to want to neglect it. I could never not want you."

It seemed a light bulb then went off over Randy's head. You could just tell he realized what was going on. He then seemed to think about what Teresa said about leaving John if he neglected her. It seemed John and Teresa could tell what was going through their friend's mind. Teresa leaned over to whisper in Randy's ear.

"Guess it's a good thing Mark is taking his granddaughter for the next two nights then huh? While she's packing Laney up I'll get the guys to start cleaning up outside and I'll clean up inside. That way as soon as we're all gone you can go make love to your wife."

Randy nodded and smiled. After kissing his daughter goodbye later and then telling all their guests goodbye, Randy walked into the kitchen were his wife was sitting on the counter talking on her cell phone.

"Ok you found it? I swear Reese you and John would lose your heads if they weren't attached. What am I doin tomorrow? Um…"

Before Corey could respond, Randy walked over and took her phone from her.

"Reese…hey. Sorry she won't be able to do anything with you or anyone else tomorrow. She's going to be too busy. Ok? Alright bye."

Corey looked at her husband confused as he turned off her cell phone and flipped it shut. Next he did the same with his and then held up a finger telling her not to speak or go anywhere. When he finally came back in he walked right over and stood in between her legs.

"What'd you do?"

"Unplugged all the phones."

"Randy…what if dad calls about Laney?"

"He knows the private line. It's the only one I didn't unplug because everyone who has that number knows it damn well better be an emergency when they call it."

Laney ran her hands up his arms and then placed her hands on his shoulders.

"So I'm gonna be busy all day tomorrow huh?"

"Yep."

"Doin what?"

Randy nudged her legs open a little more and pulled her body as close to his as he could. He then leaned in to where their lips were almost touching.

"Me."

Corey pulled him in and pressed her lips to his. The passion the two had felt earlier soon resurfaced. Later that night, Randy looked down at his wife as she slept. Her cheek was pressed against his chest while her left hand rested just next to it. He smiled after watching her for a few more moments.

"I love you Corey."

"I love you too Randy."

* * *

THE END 


End file.
